Our Bittersweet Romance
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Those cold eyes are one of things that kept Grell in love with William, as if captured in a birdcage. One shot. A remix of the doujinshi Birdcage with more fluff. Rated M just in case.


Grell couldn't move. How could he move while being bound by shackles? Every kind of move hurt his body. His arms and legs were covered in livid bruises, bite marks adorned his neck and the swollen area on his cheek hurt when he spoke.

Grell felt a tear roll down his cheek as he heard the door open. William was home.

It was just a week ago that Grell had fought with the demon butler, Sebastian, and put an end to his whore killing spree.

While he was lucky enough to slide out of his punishment with the Dispatch, he wasn't lucky with William.

Grell hated to remember the first night. But it was like a record replaying in his head...

_Grell opened his eyes to unbearable pain in his lower regions. He groaned._

_"Ow...How hard did Sebas-chan—," Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth._

_Green, glowing eyes glared at him in the darkness._

_"You dare to speak his name in my house? Maybe you should have killed yourself, you whore." A voice spat._

_Grell knew that voice. "W-Will?"_

_"Speaking my name won't help you get out of this punishment." William said as he slapped Grell sharply with his death scythe. Grell was lifted from the floor by his hair and slammed back down._

_"W-Will! What—," Grell's face was stepped on harshly, as if William was trying to crush his skull. _

_"You have no right to call me that." William said in a somber tone._

_Blood was streaming down Grell's face, mixing in with his tears. 'Why is Will doing this...it...it hurts!'_

_"Stop it! It hurts!" Grell cried. William did not reply but stopped. William bent down and separated Grell's trembling legs._

Pain. _It was the only word that fit at the moment. Grell was crying, screaming for mercy, but that only gave William more of a reason to hurt him. He bit his neck till Grell couldn't breathe, his nails ripped the skin on his hips as he raked them down, and slammed into his body. The pain was too much to bare..._

Grell flinch as he moved his wrists against the shackles, only bringing him pain as he heard a door open. William was home.

It was only a few seconds before the door opened, revealing William, his eyes as cold and dry as a desert at night.

"...W-Will...iam..." He choked out.

William's glare only got colder. He walked up to the redhead and pulled his hair, bring his head up to William's level.

Grell winced as his arms were practically being pulled off by the shackles, William pulling him forward at the same time.

"Say my name again." William hissed.

"William..." Grell hiccuped as he felt tears drop from his face to his naked legs and on the bed.

William roughly lifted his chin. "What a disgrace you are." William muttered as he threw Grell back against the bed.

Grell flinched at William's words. His cruel words kept stabbing his heart, tearing it to shreds. The one person he loved hated him.

As William left the room, Grell placed his head in his hands.

"Why...William...? Why?" Grell sobbed.

William came back in and Grell wiped his tears as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry." He hiccuped.

"Give me your hand." William said in monotone.

Grell looked up to see William holding out his hand. Grell's hand shook with fear as he placed his hand in William's.

He closed his eyes tightly, his heart pounding violently against his chest, fearing the thought of more bruises.

And then the pain in his right wrist was gone. Instead, lips were pressed against the limp body part. Grell opened his eyes to see William kissing his boney wrist.

William's lips detached themselves from his wrist. William opened his eyes, only coldness showing. But as Grell looked closer, he could tell that the coldness had an unfamiliar softness to it.

"Give me your other wrist." William said emotionlessly again. Grell's hand slowly made it's way to William's.

William used a key to unlock the shackle, freeing Grell officially of his imprisonment.

William ran his hand along the bruised wrist, earning a groan from Grell.

"It hurts doesn't it?" William asked.

Grell nodded. "A lot." He felt hot tears form at the brink of his eyes.

William didn't respond, only getting up and walking into the bathroom. Grell thought about William's actions.

'_That kiss...it was so tender...loving almost..._' Grell's eyebrows knit together in frustration. '_Why the hell is he acting so different?'_

William came into Grell's vision as he knelt down with a roll of gauze.

He tenderly wrapped Grell's wrists in the thin, woven cloth.

It felt like hours before someone spoke up, removing the uncomfortable silence.

"That's how I felt when I heard you flirting with that demon."

Grell looked at William, surprised at his quiet voice.

"How you felt? What did you feel exactly?" Grell said, in a more harsher tone than he meant.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question but...who do you love? Me or that piece of shit called a demon?" William glared.

Grell was shocked. Was William...

...Jealous?

Grell's mind was exploding with questions. Did he watch as Sebastian kicked his arse? Why didn't he help him? Did William hate him...

...Or did he love him?

Grell was speechless.

William continued as he put a band-aid on one of Grell's bruises. "I just wanted to hear you say my name. Not his. That's why I hurt you. I wanted for one night to hear you say my name and only mine. I am just confused about these feelings for—" Grell cut William off by cupping his face and pressing his lips against the taller man's.

"I love you Will." He answered. "I know I said some things to Sebas-chan I shouldn't have said. But he's only a tease. I'll always be in love with you, whether I'm being bound or tenderly caressed." Grell pressed William's head against his chest. William carefully wrapped his arms around Grell's fragile frame.

William took a look at Grell's bruised chest, surrounded by skin that had not seen sunlight in a week.

Grell just enjoyed the closeness of him and his captor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before William pulled away. Grell felt saddened at the loss of contact.

"So where do we go from here?" William asked.

"I guess..." Grell intertwined their fingers. "We are a couple now, no?" He giggled.

William nodded. "Just let me finish patching up your bruises."

William was happy that Grell was smiling again. Jealousy had gotten the better of him. But never again would he do such a thing to the only thing in the world he loved most.

Grell Sutcliff.

If anyone layed a hand on Grell, death was sure to come. Forever they were chained together. Forever they were in love. Forever Grell was his and only his.

After he finished patching up the rest of his wounds, William made his way to his closet and grabbed a white dress shirt.

"Here." He said, putting Grell's arm in the sleeve. He did it with the other arm and buttoned it up.

William left the room, probably to put on his pyjamas Grell guessed.

Grell felt beaten down and tired from William's torture. Even he had no idea why he was trusting William with his heart after all William did to him.

Grell believed it was William's eyes. Those cold eyes are one of things that kept Grell in love with William, as if captured in a birdcage.

Grell smiled ruefully. '_I guess that's the power of love..._' He thought as William entered the room in his pyjamas.

'_...In our bittersweet romance._'

**FIN**.

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo! I did this in one day! I got this idea from a conversation about a Grelliam doujinshi, Birdcage. I do believe that William isn't the kind of lover to do this but inspiration called.**

**Please review! I really want to hear what you think since this is the first time I've written a story with angst in it.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Ai Chiyo for her awesome feedback and the reason for this edit. :) I hope it makes the story slightly more angsty XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. XD**


End file.
